


Having Fun

by digthewriter



Series: Billiards-HP [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry feels too much and thinks that Draco doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> PART TWO to: [A Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2286468)

“Malfoy isn’t coming tonight.” 

Harry looked up from setting up the game when he heard Hermione’s voice, and Draco’s name. His friends didn’t really know what was going on between them as they’d managed to keep it a secret, but it still upset him that Draco hadn’t told _him_ that he wasn’t going to show up. 

He thought about their conversation after the first time they’d shagged—on the table that Harry was setting up the pool balls at—they’d decided that it was going to be casual; no strings attached. 

“Good. I could use a quiet night,” Ron said and then looked at Harry. “You two fight too much sometimes.” 

“Where is he going tonight?” Harry asked, struggling to sound nonchalant. 

“Something about spending time with Nott,” Hermione answered. “I saw him this afternoon while Ron and I were doing some shopping. He said he was going to Nott’s birthday party and that it was going to be a very special night. He was going to owl you but I told him that I’d just give you the message.” 

Harry nodded and tried to concentrate on anything—everything—else around him. Why should he be upset over something that wasn’t really romantic? It was just hot. That’s it. No feelings. _Good_. 

But it wasn’t good. Harry’s heart was breaking a little and he searched for strength to rake up the broken pieces that he felt were scattering around inside him. 

Harry liked Draco a lot. A lot. He realised that he’d fought with Draco so much because he didn’t really know how to express his feelings and then they’d started to shag and it was—different. Good different. 

Draco still could have owled him to let him know that he wasn’t going to make it tonight. Not to the game; not to his flat. 

Ron groaned next to him and Harry looked up. Draco was waking into the room. “Brilliant,” Ron muttered and walked up to the bar. 

“I thought you weren’t going to come,” Harry said when Draco reached him and grabbed the racking tray away from his hand. 

Draco shrugged. “Wasn’t any fun.” He smiled and winked at Harry before walking away.


End file.
